


Sadness

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian misses Justin, Drabble, M/M, Sadness, Takes place after 05x13, Wordcount: 100, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: A 100 word drabble of Brian after he deals with Justin leaving New York in 05x13.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 8





	Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick drabble, one shot of Brian missing Justin. Feel free to give me any kudos or comments if you have any. Thank you.

It's been a week since Justin moved to New York, and all I've been doing is staying home all day. Well, I am still working at Kinnetic, I haven't done much, since all I can think of was Justin and only him. I haven't seen my friends, as I knew going out was pointless and since there's no point of seeing anyone. I've decided to teach myself how to cook as well as revamp my loft a bit. I stared at Justin's side of the bed and my eyes began welling up with tears.

"Brian, are you there? It's Justin.”


End file.
